Little Star and the Roar's Return
Little Star and the Roar's Return 'is a fanfiction series by Mina A. based on the Disney television film ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. This story serves as the pilot for the Star and Lion Guard series. It aired on Fanfiction.net on June 28, 2019 and was completed on July 2, 2019. Plot Act I: Another Morning in the Pride Lands The morning stars out like any other in the Pride Lands. Rafiki and Nyota go through their morning meditation, only for it to be interrupted by Bunga and Kion playing Baobab Ball. Nyota chases after her two friends and joins in the game, the trio chasing one another all over the Pride Lands. The game is cut short when the baobab fruit rolls into the Outlands, a place forbidden for them to go. Kion and Nyota are hesitant to go and fetch the fruit, but Bunga leaps into the Outlands. A clan of hyenas, led by Janja, spot Bunga and a pair (Cheezi and Chungu) go to retrieve him. Meanwhile, Bunga locates the fruit, though almost immediately after, Cheezi and Chungu grab Bunga before he has a chance to react and Kion and Nyota's warning comes too late. Worried for Bunga's safety, Kion argues with the hyenas, who taunt the young lion cubs. When the banter is finally over, Cheezi announces that it's time to give Janja his lunch. Fearing the worst, Kion lets loose a huge roar, which leaves the hyenas, and Nyota, in shock and gives Bunga a chance to climb back to safety. Act II: The Story of the Lion Guard After hearing Kion's roar, Rafiki exclaims that it's time for Kion to lead the Lion Guard, which Simba is hesitant to accept. When Kion, Nyota, and Bunga return, Simba tells his son that they need to talk. Although Kion at first mistakes the 'talk' for something else, Simba assures him that it's not what he thinks it is. Simba and Rafiki then lead Kion, Nyota, and Bunga to a secret lair, hidden within Pride Rock, the Lair of the Lion Guard. Simba explains to his son that his great-uncle Scar was also gifted with the Roar of the Elders and that he lost it by using it for evil and destroying his Guard. He then informs Kion that he is the new leader of the Lion Guard, and that he must assemble the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, wisest, strongest, fastest and keenest of sight. Kion, Nyota, and Bunga get excited and leave, with Kion promising to do his new job. After leaving Pride Rock, Nyota confides in Kion, saying she knew that he was meant for something great, which surprises him. The two share a moment, before being interrupted by Bunga. Bunga attempts to persuade Kion to let him join, but Kion is quick to ask Bunga to join the new Lion Guard anyway, claiming him to be the bravest animal he knows. Bunga is overjoyed at the news and gladly accepts. Act III: Zuka Zama Nyota, Kion, and Bunga hear a scream, to which Bunga believes it is an indicator that someone needs their help, and runs off to investigate, leaving Kion and Nyota behind. The scream came from Zuri, who has her claw stuck in a log, with Tiifu and Kiara nearby. Timon and Pumbaa soon arrive on the scene to help her get her claw loose by using a branch to push it out. Zuri's paw is freed, (albeit with a broken claw), and Bunga arrives on the scene. Timon and Pumbaa, in their joy to see him, push Zuri off the log. She lands in a broken log on the ground, revealing many insects much to the delight of Timon & Pumbaa. Nyota and Kion arrive to see the mess and Kiara reveals that they never even got to the gazelles because of Zuri's accident. Bunga soon reveals the big news of Kion's new leadership. Kiara asks what a Lion Guard is, and Kion explains, with Bunga adding that he is also part of the new Guard. Kion then reveals that he wants Nyota on the Guard as well, claiming she's the wisest lioness. Nyota is shocked at first, but accepts, assuring Kion that she won't let him down, while rubbing against his side. Kiara takes note of the tenderness between the two and makes a joke, the two cubs oblivious to the meaning behind it. Timon and Pumbaa voice their concern (the work and danger involved respectively) and Bunga tries to explain that it's more Zuka Zama than it is Hakuna Matata. Tiifu questions what Zuka Zama is and Bunga explains in song. By the time his explanation is finished, Timon and Pumbaa come to accept Bunga's new duty (mainly because Timon learns that Bunga is now considered the bravest animal in the Pride Lands). Pumbaa, in his excitement passes wind and everyone decides that it's time to go. Act IV: Assembling the Guard Already having the bravest (Bunga) and wisest (Nyota), Kion continues to recruit others for the Guard. He chooses Ono the egret as the keenest of sight, Beshte the hippopotamus as the strongest, and Fuli the cheetah as the fastest. After getting them all together, Kion tells them they're the new Lion Guard. Fuli is annoyed at first by the name, since lions seem to "lord over all the other animals" and wishes to see the fiercest member, which leads Bunga to persuade Kion to show her the roar. Kion is hesitant, as he does not wish to abuse his power like Scar. However, when he attempts to roar just for this occasion, all he can manage is a tiny squeak. Zazu then calls Simba over, having found Kion. Simba then arrives and sends Kiara and Tiifu off to track the gazelles as scheduled, so that he can talk to Kion himself. After seeing the new Guard, Simba is appalled that his son has chosen a group of his friends to be on the new Guard, as opposed to choosing lions from the Pride. Despite Kion trying to explain to his father about the reason for his decisions, Simba goes on to inform his son that the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. He asks his son to reconsider, since there are plenty of good lions for him to choose from, criticizing Kion for not taking his new leadership as seriously as his sister takes hers. Shaba calls for Nyota and the two go off alone to talk. Shaba voices his concerns for Nyota's safety as the Lion Guard duties could be dangerous (also pointing out her getting into dangerous situations when she was younger, along with Kion). Nyota rebuffs him saying she trusts Kion and belives in him, promising Shaba that she'll be fine, saying she's "a big girl now". After seeing how adament she was, Shaba backed down and agreed it was her calling. Ono then shows up and informs Nyota that Janja and his clan were spotted attacking the gazelle herd. Nyota orders Ono to get Bunga, Beshte, and Fuli, while she runs off to get Kion. Act V: It Is Time Ono, Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga watch as Janja and his clan attack the gazelle herd, as Ono explains that Mzingo the vulture is telling the hyenas which one to attack next. They soon realize that the hyenas, having already killed two gazelles, and wonder why they're still attacking. Kion and Nyota arrive, with Nyota saying the hyenas don't care about the Circle of Life and are hunting purely for sport and greed. Kion says the only ones to stop them is the Lion Guard. Kion then tells them that he doesn't care if they're not all lions and that this was the Lion Guard for him. Although Bunga is quick to leap in, he is stopped by Nyota, who has a plan. Kion then goes against his father's wishes and places his paw on each of his friend's shoulders, to give them the Mark of the Lion Guard. Together, they rush into action. The Guard quietly make their way down to the gazelle's grazing grounds, before launching a surprise attack, with Kion at the front of the group. With Ono taking care of Mzingo, the rest of the group focus on the hyenas. Simba, Nala, Tiifu, Shaba,and Rafiki arrive just in time to see the new Lion Guard chase the hyenas away. Ono relays to Kion that Kiara is injured and trapped, right in the path of the charging herd. Bunga has an idea and asks Fuli to get him close. Ono then scouts ahead, and, when close enough, Bunga leaps onto the rock protecting Kiara. He turns around and breaks wind, which causes the gazelles to part ways. Kiara thanks Bunga, and returns to her parents. The Lion Guard approaches Janja's clan. As Janja taunts Kion, the lion cub makes it clear that the Lion Guard is there to defend the Pride Lands. He lets out the Roar of the Elders, and the hyenas scramble back to the Outlands. After witnessing the whole event, Rafiki assures Simba that he is ready, to which Simba agrees. After the Guard parts ways for the night, Kion and Nyota walk through Mizimu Grove and sing a duet about how it's time they take charge of their new destiny. The two cubs run to Pride Rock and watch the sunset as their duet ends, not knowing that the spirit of Mufasa (Kion's grandfather) is watching over them, acknowledging that is its their time. Act VI: Epilogue: Here Comes The Lion Guard A new day begins and it's the first day for the new Lion Guard. The new members are shown with their families, saying their goodbyes before meeting up. Bunga leaves Hakuna Matata Falls, Beshte leaves Big Springs, Fuli runs through the grasslands as Ono flies overhead, Nyota leaps out of Rafiki's Tree, and Kion runs out of Pride Rock. The new Lion Guard meets up at the entrance to their lair before heading out on patrol. The Guard helps out various animals throughout the Pride Lands ranging from saving hares from a rockslide to saving a family of Galagos from falling over a ledge. Cast * '''Kion (voiced by Max Charles): The male protagonist, Simba and Nala's son, Kiara's younger brother, and Prince of the Pride Lands. He is Nyota's best friend, the leader and fiercest member of The Lion Guard. * Nyota (voiced by Olivia Holt): The female protagonist, an orphaned cub that was adopted by Rafiki. She is Kion's best friend and the wisest member of The Lion Guard. * Simba (voiced by Rob Lowe): Nala's mate, Kion and Kiara's father and King of the Pride Lands. * Nala (voiced by Gabrielle Union): Simba's mate, Kion and Kiara's mother and Queen of the Pride Lands. * Kiara (voiced by Eden Riegel): Simba and Nala's daughter, Kion's older sister and Princess of the Pride Lands. * Rafiki (voiced by Khary Payton): A wise mandrill who serves as shaman to the Pride Lands and is Nyota's adoptive father/guardian. * Timon (voiced by Kevin Schon): Simba's meerkat friend and Bunga's adoptive uncle * Pumbaa (voiced by Ernie Sabella): Simba's warthog friend and Bunga's adoptive uncle * Mufasa (voiced by James Earl Jones): Simba's father and Kion and Kiara's paternal grandfather who died in the first film. He comes back as a spirit to give advice to Kion. * Zazu (voiced by Jeff Bennet): A hornbill who serves as majordomo to Simba. * Bunga (voiced by Joshua Rush): Kion and Nyota's honey badger friend and Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew. He is the bravest member of The Lion Guard. * Fuli (voiced by Diamond White): Kion and Nyota's cheetah friend. She is the fastest member of The Lion Guard. * Beshte (voiced by Dusan Brown): Kion and Nyota's hippo friend. He is the strongest member of The Lion Guard. * Ono (voiced by Atticus Shaffer): Kion and Nyota's egret friend. He is the keenest of sight in The Lion Guard. * Shaba (voiced by Dante Basco): A male lion of the Pride and Nyota's friend who sees her as a younger sister. He often teases her about her close friendship with Kion. * Tiifu (voiced by Sarah Hyland): A Pridelander cub and a friend of Kiara and Zuri. * Zuri (voiced by Madison Pettis): A Pridelander cub and a friend of Kiara and Tiifu. * Janja (voiced by Andrew Kishino): The cunning and ruthless leader of the adolescent hyenas who live in the Outlands. * Mzingo (voiced by Greg Ellis): A hungry Rüppell's griffon vulture and Janja's majordomo. * Cheezi (voiced by Vargas Mason): A crazy hyena and a member of Janja's clan. * Chungu (voiced by Kevin Schon): A muscular hyena and a member of Janja's clan. Music * A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri): performed by Beau Black. Plays in the background as Kion, Bunga, and Nyota chase each other across the Pridelands. * Zuka Zama: performed by Joshua Rush. Is sung by Bunga, explaining his motto for life. "Zuka Zama" means "Pop Up, Dive In" in Swahili. * Tonight We Strike: performed by Andrew Kishino w/ Greg Ellis. Is sung by Janja, Mzingo, and Janja's clan as they explain their plan of attack. * Kion's Lament: performed by Max Charles. Kion's solo. For the first half, he voices his doubts as his destiny as the leader of the Lion Guard, while in the second half he resolves to do so. * It is Time: performed by Max Charles and Olivia Holt. A duet performed by Kion and Nyota, serving as a follow up to Kion's Lament. It's about them embracing their calling as part of the Lion Guard. * Here Comes the Lion Guard: performed by Max Charles, Olivia Holt, and Khary Peyton. Plays during the epilogue, while showing the Lion Guard helping out all over the Pridelands. Gallery RoarsReturn Kion roars for the first time.jpg|Nyota witnesses Kion’s Roar of the Elders for the first time. Nyon RoarsReturn.jpg|"Nyota, you are the Pride Lands' wisest..." RoarsReturn Brave.jpg|"Bunga, you are the bravest..." RoarsReturn Fast.jpg|"Fuli, you are the fastest..." RoarsReturn Sight.jpg|"Ono, you are the keenest of sight..." RoarsReturn Strong.jpg|"Beshte, you are the strongest." Trivia Miscellaneous * Little Star and the Roar's Return takes place after Kiara's first encounter with Kovu and before her first hunt in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. * Moral: Trust your instincts * This film marks the first time in Disney history that Robert Guillaume does not reprise the role of Rafiki. This is due to Robert's death in 2017. Act Trivia Act I: Another Morning in the Pride Lands * The song "A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri)" plays in the background during this act up until the baobab fruit rolls into the Outlands. * Kion says "Hyenas! Put Bunga down! Pick on somebody your own size!" to Cheezi and Chungu. This is a reference to The Lion King when his father says the exact same thing to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, who are the ancestors of Janja's clan. ("Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"). * During the opening scene when Nyota, Kion, and Bunga chase eachother through the Pride Lands, they pass by Ono, Beshte, and Fuli. This is the same order the characters are shown when they're asked to join the Lion Guard in Act IV. Act II: The Story of the Lion Guard * Kion, Nyota, and Bunga learn about the Lion Guard from Simba and Rafiki. * When Simba mentioned wanting to talk, Kion mistook it as something different. He referenced the song "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" from the first Lion King film. * The Lion Guard Lair debuts in this act. * The friendship between Kion and Nyota closely resembles that of Simba and Nala from the first Lion King film, albeit a bit more affectionate. * Bunga becomes the first to join the new Lion Guard under Kion as the bravest in the Pride Lands. Act III: Zuka Zama * This act contains the first musical solo of the series, sung by Bunga the honey badger. * The act title comes from the song sung in this act, "Zuka Zama". * Nyota becomes the second to join the new Lion Guard under Kion as the wisest in the Pride Lands. * Kiara comments on the closeness of Kion and Nyota, hinting that they're more than "just friends". Act IV: Assembling the Guard * The rest of the Lion Guard is formed in this act. ** Ono the egret becomes the third to join as the keenest of sight in the Pride Lands. ** Beshte the hippopotamus becomes the fourth to join as the strongest in the Pride Lands. ** Fuli the cheetah becomes the fifth and final to join as the fastest in the Pride Lands. * Two songs were performed, albeit off screen; "Tonight We Strike" & "Kion's Lament" * During "Kion's Lament", Kion speaks with the spirit of his paternal grandfather, Mufasa (voiced by James Earl Jones, as in previous films), and resolves his doubts as the Lion Guard leader, thus earning the Mark of the Guard on his left shoulder. Act V: It Is Time * This is the second act to be titled after a song featured in it. ** In this case, the song "It Is Time" performed by Kion (Max Charles) and Nyota (Olivia Holt) * This act also features the first duet of the series. * The new Lion Guard is formed, breaking the tradition of being composed of all lions. Act VI: Epilogue: Here Comes The Lion Guard * This is the final act of the pilot film. * The song "Here Comes The Lion Guard" is played throughout this act. ** It is performed by Max Charles (Kion), Olivia Holt (Nyota), and Khary Peyton (Rafiki) * This act shows the first adventures of the new Lion Guard. Category:Mina A. Fanfictions Category:Disney Fanfictions Category:The Lion King Fanfictions Category:The Lion Guard Fanfictions